The City of Man
by HollowAvarice
Summary: A secret lost beneath the waves. A camp of children who have a common secret. After decades, the secret of the city of Rapture comes to the surface, on the shores of Camp Half-Blood.
1. Something In The Sea

A new story. Only gonna be a few chapters long. 6 or 7. Crossover between Percy Jackson and Bioshock. I own neither.

* * *

There is something in the sea. Fifty years ago a man had a dream. He created the greatest marvel the world would never know, a city beneath the waves. But no one, save the gods, could predict how it would end. In less then a decade, the great city fell. It fell to a disease within, however there were greater forces at play then any had suspected. After several decades, many forgot about the great secret of Andrew Ryan. A new story began and ended in the world above. A story of a boy and the war he and his friends fought. For the safety of the world, the boy battled monsters and forces older than the gods. He made friends, lost friends, and fell in love. This is a new tale, of when the two paths crossed.

* * *

Percy Jackson sat on the shore of Camp Half-Blood. He swayed his hand back and forth and the waves followed suit. Percy was special. He lifted his hand like a large weight had been tied to it. He had been trying to do this for a long time. The water from the sea slithered up in the air and formed a small orb hovering just above his hand. See, Percy was the son of a god. He curled his fingers around the ball and it began to elongate. He was the favorite son of Poseidon, god of the seas. Percy heard footsteps behind him. The staff in his hand began to ripple, right before popping like a giant water balloon. He would be soaking wet if wasn't the son of Poseidon. He turned his head and felt his heart skip a beat. There was his girlfriend, yeah girlfriend. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Unfortunately, it seemed the popping water stick had knocked her on her backside, she did not look pleased. He helped her up and concentrated his abilities. Every bead of water on her rolled right off of her. Her hair was a little messed up, but she still made it look beautiful.

"Really Percy? You still haven't mastered your new trick yet?" Annabeth said with a smirk. Percy stood and dusted the sand off his shorts.

"Oh don't you worry. I'll get it soon enough and when I do it'll be pretty amazing."

"Sure Seaweed Brain." Percy used get annoyed when he was called that, but the way she said it now made everything seem a little better. "Anyway, I got a messenger hawk from Thalia. She and the girls will be here in a few hours. Chiron says we'll play some capture the flag with them tomorrow."

Percy felt pretty good. Thalia was coming back. She was his cousin, and the daughter of the sky god, Zeus. She is now general of a group of hunters that serve under Artemis. She's been pretty busy this year. Monster activity was pretty high, mostly beasts trying to take advantage of the leftover chaos of the Titan War. Nico was staying here for slightly longer than he usually does. Nico, also Percy's cousin, was the son of Hades, god of the Underworld. He has been pretty much interning for his dad. He travels around the world with Thanatos (god of death and Hades' high priest) learning about his powers and the various processes of the Underworld. Grover, Percy's best friend and satyr, would be home from his inspection duties next week. As the newest Lord of the Wild he is tasked with frequently traveling to any place where a disaster strikes to organize the nature spirits. Juniper has not been happy with this. Tyson, Percy's half-brother and cyclops, had a break from the forges coming up. He and Clarisse weren't beating each other up as much. And he believed things with Annabeth were going quite well. Several other campers began to drift towards the beach to watch the sunrise. It only took a few more minutes. Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder, when she suddenly bolted upright. Her arm outstretched and pointed at something in the distance.

"What are those?" Percy could see what she pointing to now. Three objects that looked like large round submarines popped out of the sea and floated towards the shore. By this point some of the other campers had been moving closer to the shore line. They started to examine the first pod that slowly slid onto the shore. A few more campers, coming from combat practice made were making there way down.

A blast of steam blasted from the first orb as a hatch swung open. No one could react swift enough to what happened next. Three figures launched out of the ball. They looked like people. White and gnarled. Tattered clothes hanged off them. The one in the front held a large hook in each hand. The children at Camp Half-Blood were soldiers. Fighters. They had survived war, and were no push-overs. That's why it was so unbelievable when the gnarled man impaled a nearby camper. Panic broke out. The unarmed students began to scatter. The students that just got off battle practice charged in. One of the Ares campers tackled one of the creatures and slashed them with his blade. It passed right through however. The weapons at Camp Half-Blood were made out of celestial bronze, a material made for fighting monsters. It was unusable on mortals, which it appeared these creatures were.

The second pod had washed up on shore, and three more creatures crawled out. Percy focused on the water that washed up to his knees. He pushed his hands forward and sea wrapped itself around one of the creatures. He began screaming and cursing as he was pulled underwater.

"Percy, behind you!" Percy turned to see Nico plunge his Stygian Iron blade into the head of the creature that appeared behind him. Stygian Iron was more powerful than Celestial Bronze and affected mortals.

"What the hell are these things, Nico?" Percy blasted another wave at the hook wielding beast. The third pod washed up on the shore. He saw people fighting in the corner of his eyes. Clarisse used her new vamped up spear the electrocute one of the beasts, another student fell to one of the creatures. Percy was panicking, he couldn't see Annabeth.

"I have no clue," Nico responded parrying a swing from one the creatures lead pipes, "but they look human." Jake Mason had launched a ball of magic fire into one of the creature's faces; he ran screaming into the water. Percy took advantage and pounded a wave down on top of it. One of the Aphrodite campers held her hands on the shoulder of a fallen camper who had been shot. It was chaos.

Percy had kicked into high gear. Last year he took a dip in the River Styx, just like Achilles in the stories, and the curse turned him into a dynamo on the battler field. He felt the curse take him again. He ran through the battlefield kicking the deformed men into the waves and using his powers the burying them beneath the water.

Several hours had passed before some semblance of order had returned to the camp. The sun had begun to rise. Thirteen bodies lay before Percy. Thirteen campers had not survived the night. One of them he even considered a friend. Will Solace, head of the Apollo cabin. Annabeth rubbed her hand on Percy's back.

"Come on, Chiron has called all the head counselors." Percy took on last look at the sea. Three discarded pods lay there, casting long shadows into the camp.

* * *

"Chaos, unbridbled chaos!" Zeus stormed. An emergency council had for the first since the Titan war. All gods, no the Olympians, were in attendance. The room had expanded. In addition to the twelve seats of the Olympians, an amphitheater opened above the entrance. The seats filled with numerous gods and goddesses.

"Thirteen of our children are dead, because you allowed that infernal city to exist, Poseidon!" Demeter slammed a fist into her branch covered throne.

The god of the sea quickly stood to defend himself. "We all had children inside that city. And as some of you may recall I protested a city being built so close to my domain. Also let us not forget it was one of Athena's brood, that Ryan, who caused all of this."

"Silence! Arguing will get us no where. We all had children in Rapture." Hephaestus spoke up. "None of us wanted to admit our mistake so we just let it sit there at the bottom of the sea. Our unspoken shame." All the gods hung there heads.

"Hephaestus is correct." Zeus, ruler of the finally spoke, his normally blue suit looked dark grey. "This burden falls to us. We made a vow however, so we must tread carefully. What is to be done about the city of Rapture?"


	2. HalfBlood War Report

Well here we are. One of my first stories and I've already become one of those authors who updates once every few months. Sorry. I came with a bad case of real life and had to deal with that. Anyway...here we are. Remember I own none of this. Some OCs show up, but don't worry, This story will all about Percy soon enough. ENJOY

* * *

Everything seemed slower than it normally did at camp. We had lost campers in battles before, but this was a slaughter. Nine creatures, Percy wouldn't call them people, had managed to kill 13 campers and injured over three dozen more. What was worse is that no one had any clue what these things were, and why they attacked. Percy moved towards the Big House, the center of activity at the camp. It seemed the Hunters of Artemis had finally arrived. Several of the girls were tending to the wounds of the injured campers.

"Percy!" A familiar voice called to him. He turned and saw his cousin and friend, Thalia Grace. "Percy, what's going on? What the Hades happened?"

"I wish I knew Thalia. Come on, walk and talk. I'll you about everything on the way the Chiron. The meeting is starting in a few minutes." The two walked down the hill and up the steps of the four story house.

* * *

A group of campers settled in the back-room, sitting around a ping-pong table. One camper represented each cabin. Percy, of course representing the cabin of Poseidon, took his seat to the right of Chiron. Chiron, in his centaur form, kept shuffling his front hooves; he only did this when he was extremely nervous.

"Dear gods, I can't believe this is happening." His forehead rested in his palm. "We lost so many in the war, and now an attack directly on the camp…"

Annabeth, as head of Athena's cabin, sat to Percy's right. "We have no idea what happened. They came out of nowhere. We couldn't foresee this." See spoke softer now. The bottom of her shirt was stained red. One of her sisters had been lost in the attack. "We need to be ready. We can't let this happen again."

"I concur." Chiron's hoof seemed to be wearing down the hardwood floor from anxiety. "Everyone, I need a status report on your cabins actions."

Percy examined the somber faces of his fellow campers; none looked excited to sit at the renewed war council. Next to Annabeth was Jake Mason. Jake had been in charge of the Hephaestus cabin for a few months. It was December, the camp had just passed the five month anniversary of the Titan War.

"We need to fortify the camp." Jake spoke shakily. "I got my cabin whipping up some defenses for the shore. I also have Nyssa working on the old submarine, see if we can use to scout for anything else."

Next to Jake was a familiar face. "My cabin is already on patrol along the shore", said Clarisse La Rue, burly daughter of Ares and head of his cabin. "We only have a few regular steel blades, so we're using them for patrolling." Percy could tell Clarisse was trying to hold in her anger, her right eyebrow twitched when she was really mad.

"Our cabin is taking care of supplies." Connor of the Stoll twins was next down the line. He, along with his brother Travis, ran the Hermes cabin. "We seem to be running low on medical supplies so Travis and some of the others took one of the vans to pick up what he can." Percy knew this was bad, if Connor was acting this serious. "The rest of the cabin is just helping out in way they can. Some also started moving those big things that washed up on the shore."

A new face to the war table, Karen De Botta was next. Karen had been a camper for a while, but sat unclaimed in the Hermes cabin until after the war. Now she led the newly formed Nemesis cabin. "Well, my cabin is just me and two others, but both of them are helping out with the Ares patrol." Her hands rested a top a steel knife that was digging into the wooden ping-pong table. "I recommend we plan out a patrol. We got complacent after the war."

After her was Lira Constance. Poor Lira. Lira was the new head of what seemed to be the cursed Apollo cabin. The head for the past few years was Lee Fletcher, but he passed away during the Battle of the Labyrinth. Following him was Michael Yew, but Michael fell during the Titan War while supporting Percy. And finally was Will Solace, who was killed only several hours earlier. So that left mousy little Lira. She had the most experience in her cabin, but didn't seem up to the task. "Um…my cabin is focusing on the wounded campers. Thirteen campers…uh…died during the fight. And 37 were hurt. I checked right before the meeting and of the 37, only eight are in any condition to fight. 14 are injured and need bed rest and some nectar. 12 are in bad condition and will be out of commission for a while. We have some of the newer healers working on them. Then there are three who are in serious condition. Our best healers are working on them. They aren't doing to well. That's all I know right now…"

After her, was the only member of the Dionysus cabin. Pollux, his face round and flush. "Well, as the entire cabin, I haven't done a lot yet. I did go to the training grounds and get Mrs. O'Leary, I brought her down to the shore, maybe her nose can pick something up before we can. I also called the Oracle, just to see if she heard anything."

Percy hadn't seen Rachel since the camp ended for autumn. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was a mortal, chosen by Apollo and fate to be the vessel of the Oracle of Delphi, meaning every once in a while she started spouting visions, big and small. "Anything to report, is it the next Great Prophecy?" Percy inquired.

"No big prophecies in the works. This is something new. Rachel has no idea what it is." Pollux sat down and the report continued.

A tall Asian girl with perfect makeup and her hair pulled back stood next. This was Drew. Percy had seen her once leading the Aphrodite cabin right after the war, but didn't know much about her. "Nothing new in the Aphrodite cabin" Drew actually sounded more bored than concerned, "They're mostly helping out wherever they can. Some are on armor distribution, some are helping move the big pods, and a couple of us are helping the Apollo cabin in taking care of the wounded."

"Yeah, yeah. My cabin is helping with cleanup. We've also brought the bodies of those things to the amphitheater." Alistair stood up. He was relatively new to the camp. Actually his entire cabin was. Alistair Jones and his half-siblings were the children of Eros, god of lust. He was pretty tall and had slick black hair. He wore a suit jacket over his Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and somehow made it look really good. "I've only seen a few monsters and all of 'em went 'POOF' when they were off'd. Plus I hear the celestial bronze didn't work on 'em. What exactly are they?"

"It must mean they're mortal, that is the only thing that can explain it." Miranda Gardiner stood up; she was filling in as head of the Demeter cabin for Katie Gardner who was spending winter break with her father. "Anyway my cabin is out talking to the nymphs and nature spirits. Juniper says there was no trouble in the woods, but we've set up a few watch posts, just in case. We don't want an invasion on multiple fronts."

Lou Ellen, head of the Hecate cabin stood next. "Right, let's see. We got a few campers checking the barrier around the camp, it doesn't seem like there is anything wrong with it, and so if the things really are mortal we need to find out how they got in. Some campers are looking over the bodies, seeing if they have any magic in them. The rest are looking over the pod things, to see if we can find where they came from."

The next cabin head stood up. Robbie Dalton had been undetermined until after the war. Now he was the sole member of the Nike cabin. He was slightly taller than Percy and had ruffled blonde hair. "I went over to Peleus, just to get him ready." Robbie was a very good fighter. As the only son of the goddess of victory, he was one of the only people who could go toe-to-toe with Percy. "Also, they attacked at night when we were weakest. If they were going to launch an attack I'm guessing they'd do it at nightfall, meaning we only have a few hours."

Nico spoke next. "I looked over the bodies. They definitely seem human. I'll try raising one after the meeting, see if I can get any information from them." His jet black hair had grown longer and dangled to his shoulders. He fingered the pockets of his trademark aviator's jacket. "Also…" He hesitated. "I talked to Thanatos. He made sure all the souls of the campers we lost, made it to the underworld. He's gonna talk to my dad about helping them towards Elysium."

Thalia was the final member at the table. She sat to Chiron's left. As the only child of Zeus and the general of the Hunters of Artemis, she represented their interests and was a strong ally. "The hunters are here to help. Most of my girls are patrolling the shore by the woods, but some of our better healers are helping with the wounded campers."  
Chiron hung his head as he backed up into his mystical wheel chair. His body seemed to fold into the chair. "This is troubling indeed. Foremost we must plan for a second assault. Annabeth, get together with Clarisse and Robbie, you three must work on our defensive and attack strategies. Use what little information we have on them. Jake keep working on building our defenses, our celestial bronze did not seem to work, but your magic based traps seemed effective, we need as many as possible. Connor, with that in mind we need new weapons. Take several of your cabin mates to the stockpile, gather as many non-celestial bronze weapons as you can." Following the war and the battle of the labyrinth, the camp found itself with numerous types of weapons that they stored in a cave in a nearby mountain. "Karen, please draw up a patrol schedule, also go talk to the campers stationed at the shore. Relieve some of them, because if they do attack at night, we will need our soldiers rested. Lira, keep your healers working. We need to help all of the injured campers. We seem to be running low on ambrosia and nectar, Alistair, take a few campers and some pegasi down to Olympus." He rolled over to the son of Eros and dropped some gold drachmas in his hand. "Go to the market distract and get as much of both as possible. Lou, I have not sensed any flaws in the barrier. Focus on examining the bodies and the pods. As we get closer to sunset, have several of your siblings prepare some defensive spells. Everyone else keep your cabins organized. Help as much as you can, in any way possible. Remember to stay in contact with the other cabin heads, we need to communicate. Percy, Thalia, and Nico, I must speak with you."

Everyone took this as a signifier of the end of the council. The leaders walked out save Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth.

"Nico, we must know as much about these as creatures as possible, it seems they are human, but their movements and abilities are troubling. I know you are unable to raise them until tonight, but find out what you can now." Nico nodded and left the Big House, bound for the amphitheater. "Thalia, I appreciate the intervention and assistance of your hunters. Please keep them organized and go with Annabeth to help plan our strategy."

"Of course." Thalia seemed more somber than Percy remembered. The burden of leadership perhaps. The two young women walked away.

"Chiron, we need to find out what those things are and where they came from. Everyone is freaked out by this." Chiron rolled into the front room and planted himself next to the fireplace and stared into it.

"I agree Percy. I just figured after the war, my job we be finished for some time. It just never seems to end."

Percy placed his hand on Chiron's shoulder. "I get it. We've lost so much, but that doesn't mean we can stop." Chiron remained silent. "Look, I'll go supervise. I'm gonna take a stroll underwater and talk to the wildlife. Maybe they can tell me where the pods came from. Chiron, I feel weird about this. Just something in my gut. It's like there is something in the sea. Something angry."

* * *

Back on Olympus high, the gods continued their debate as to the fate of the sub-aquatic threat. "We must not interfere!" spoke Demeter. "This is a matter of demi-gods."

"That's easy for you to say!" Poseidon barked. "They're in my domain. Only a few hundred miles from my kingdom." The throne of the water god started to shake.

Hephaestus spoke next. "I have to agree with Demeter. It was our fault in allowing this monstrosity to be built, but this matter is of our children, and they must deal with it."

Nemesis spoke from the seats opposite the Olympians. "It is all about balance. This is situation was started by our children then, and must be dealt with by our children now."

"It would easier just to blow the city to Tartarus!" Shouted one particular god of war. "Most of our children in Rapture have long-since passed, I don't see why we don't just crack it like a walnut."

"Because our descendants are still there." Dionysus spoke with a wisdom few knew he possessed. "Besides, my presence is invoked there still today. It remains a den of madness."

Zeus spoke slowly, "Athena, you remain most silent. What is your view on this?"

Athena had been swirling thousand of scenarios in her mind. Andrew had been one of her favorite children. She was so proud of everything he did. It was her who convinced the other gods to allow Andrew to build Rapture below the sea. "This was our mistake and we should have to deal with it, but Nemesis is right. We cannot interfere with the endeavors of our children. We can help, but we have to trust in our children to solve this."

* * *

Percy walked out of the water. He had just communed with the local sea creatures and told them to spread out and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. He passed a patrol of Ares children and noticed campers rushing around. Sunset was two hours away, they had to be ready. He saw Annabeth ahead and walked to her.

"Hey, how goes everything." He looked at the map in her hands.

"So far so go good. We created a couple plans for a sea-based invasion that should be more than enough." Percy really wanted to hold Annabeth, but it wasn't the right time. Too much had happened.

"Invader!" Percy panicked and looked out to sea. Nothing was there. Percy and Annabeth looked to the camper that was running towards them.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing there. Where are they invading from?" Annabeth said as she rolled up the map.

"Not they, her." The boy responded. "A woman, human, just walked through the barrier. Chiron is on his way there now."

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and headed towards the camp entrance.

* * *

When the two arrived at the main entrance, a woman stood there with a spear pointed at her neck.

"Who are you?" Clarisse barked, her spear crackling with electricity. "How did you get in?"

Percy rushed up to the scene. The seemed to be around fifty years old. Her hair was a balance of dark brown and grey. Her skin seemed slightly worn. "There will no need for violence. I came here to speak with Chiron." She spoke softly.

Annabeth stepped forward. "We need to know who you are, as well as your business before you can see him."

"A reasonable request." She responded. "I am here to help stop the attacks. Tell Chiron I am a daughter of Rapture. My name is Elizabeth Ryan."

* * *

Me hoped enjoying chapter the second you did! Remember every review earns you one point. I don't quite know what the points do yet...but it'll be awesome...maybe a cookie.


	3. The Tale of One City

The campers stood around the amphitheatre. The pyres were lit for the lost campers. The golden trim of Will Solace's shroud slowly burned away. His shroud was embroidered with a simple golden sun. Thirteen shrouds were burned to commemorate the lost.

"Percy, its time." Annabeth said as she tugged on Percy's sleeve. The two walked past the canoe lake towards the Big House. Upon arrival they saw several people standing around. Clarisse, the Stoll brothers, Jake, Miranda, Thalia, Juniper, Karen, Pollux, Alistair, Nico, Lou, Robbie, and Lira all sat outside the front door, some peered in through the window.

"I don't trust her", Clarisse said, her arms crossed. "Mortal lady showing up all of a sudden, asking for Chiron. It ain't right."

"Well, we just have to wait and see what Chiron tells us." Robbie said as tried to balance himself on the railing of the porch.

"Anything she has to say she should say in front of us." Karen stood behind the Stoll brothers.

"Keep it down you guys." Travis spoke in a hushed tone, his ear pressed against the door.

"Why don't we just wait until Chiron calls us?" Lira squeaked.

"How is that any fun?" Connor said, pushing his right next to his brothers. The door swung open, causing the twins to topple on to the carpet.

Percy walked forward and pushed into the room. He saw the mysterious woman sitting next to the fireplace, sipping from a tea cup. The room was filled with the sounds of Dean Martin. Chiron, in his human guise, rolled up to Percy. "It would seem things are graver than I believed. Percy, bring our eavesdroppers in we must talk."

"I have spoken with Mrs. Ryan, nothing good is happening." The campers were scattered across the room, some sitting, some standing.

Mrs. Ryan placed her tea cup on the table. "Please, Mr. Chiron, call me Elizabeth. More to the point however, I believe it would be appropriate if we gave them some background before we told them what was occurring."

"Yes, that would be for the best. We should start back from the beginning." Every one of the campers seemed to sit forward, waiting for some explanation. "Our story starts before World War II, with one particular group of demigods. The de facto leader of the group was a son of Athena. His name was Andrew Ryan, Elizabeth's grandfather. Ryan, was brilliant, one of the most promising children I had ever seen. However he was a lot like Luke." Percy felt Annabeth's grip tighten. Chiron continued, "Ryan felt abandoned by the gods and saw many of his friends go down a dark path, and their Olympian parents did nothing to help them."

"Let me guess." Connor spoke up. "He was angry so he pulled a Frankenstein and built an army of monsters to fight the gods." Travis chuckled at the thought.

"Actually, quite the opposite." Elizabeth spoke in a calm collected voice. "He left, he decided to start something new and went out into the world."

"Andrew was born in Russia during a brutal time. Eventually he came to America and thought it would a place were anyone who worked hard could profit. The United States were different back then. Much more repressed. He travelled around the world, but his ideas to improve society were branded 'radical' by the government and he was dismissed. Then the war ended when America dropped the bomb on Japan. Ryan was infuriated by this, science being used for mass destruction. So he decided to create a new system. He spoke to Athena, and begged for her permission to create a new world. Athena approved his ideas and Ryan built something amazing, an entire city under the ocean."

"Wait. Do you mean he built a new Atlantis or something?" Percy inquired.

Elizabeth answered. "In a way, yes. He called his city Rapture. He said it would be place where the artists and scientists could freely create, and the strong would not be bound by the weak. With the help of his demigod allies, he quickly built his Utopia. And from 1946 to 1958, Rapture was a paradise."

"And then something bad happened?" Nico guessed.

"Indeed. Science and art exploded, but the lower class of Rapture was neglected and the economy of Rapture collapsed. Crime soon entered and Rapture fell into civil war. It all ended on New Year's Eve of 1958. Ryan held a party to celebrate the end of a difficult year, but a group of revolutionaries killed everyone there. Everything went to chaos. With so many dead, the city fell into disrepair, some areas flooded, and rest…well the splicers took them over."

"Wait, what are splicers?" Nico inquired.

"During the scientific boon of Rapture, some scientists began experimenting with unstable stem cells they called ADAM. Using ADAM, they created plasmids. They overwrote human DNA and gave them abilities. Humans that used plasmids could shoot flames from their hands, or move objects with their minds."

"Awesome! That'd be so cool!" Connor put one hand on his head, and pointed the other at the radio in the corner. "Luke, use the force." His brother and Karen chuckled.

"It is not that simple. Used several times the plasmids and gene tonics did nothing, but many of the citizens overused them repeatedly, and it had a serious cost. Their minds were warped and they went insane. They killed and destroyed the rest of the city."

"Wait, if all this terrible stuff happened, how did you get out? You were Ryan's granddaughter right?" Thalia asked. Every member of the council turned towards the woman curiously.

"Technically, no. I was a 'Little Sister'. We were a group of orphans, or girls taken from the surface and we were changed. Our minds were warped and we were used to harvest ADAM from the dead. But everything changed. Ryan, had an illegitimate son, but he was stolen from the city by his main competitor, the man who led the revolutionaries, Frank Fontaine. Ryan's son was experimented on and aged quickly. He was around 20 years old, when he was supposed to be four years old."

"This is sounding more and more like some sci-fi story." Travis said leaning back on chair.

"Says the son of a Greek god." Karen said, matter-o-factly.

"What's your point?" Travis rebutted.

"Anyway," Elizabeth continued. "He was hypnotized by Fontaine to crash near the entrance to Rapture, invade the city, and kill Ryan. His name was Jack. He explored the city and freed the Little Sisters. He was manipulated by Fontaine into killing Ryan, but in the end Ryan freed Jack from his curse of obedience. Jack got his revenge and killed Fontaine. He then took all of the Little Sisters to the surface where he raised us as his daughters."

"That's amazing." Pollux spoke with wonder. The campers sat around pondering the epic saga of Jack Ryan.

"My father passed away several years ago." Elizabeth said, fidgeting with her wedding ring. "This brings us to today, and the attack on your camp."

"So, we know that those things were splicers," Annabeth had scenarios running through her mind, "but why exactly are they invading the camp?"

"I kind of want to know how they invaded camp." Thalia pondered. "They floated past the barrier like it was nothing."

Jake responded. "We've started taking apart one of the pods. It appears they have a simple magic coating, the Hecate cabin is seeing if that coating could pierce the barrier."

Clarisse stood up. "We have to think more short term. Are these things gonna invade again?"

"We believe they will." Chiron had a depressed tone to his voice.

"Before he passed my father managed to build a system to monitor Rapture. He was terrified and wanted to be sure Rapture stayed beneath the waves. That's how I knew two come here. One of my sisters lives in the house where we grew up. She saw our dad's monitors light up, and saw that the bathyspheres were targeted to show up here."

"Well, how did you know about the camp?" Nico wondered.

"I can answer that." Chiron spoke up. "I knew little of Rapture, but I was aware of it. Several decades ago, Jack Ryan showed up. He apparently had gotten some of Andrew's notes and discovered his godly ancestry. He showed up here and spoke with me about the death of Ryan. I do wish he informed me about the splicers however."

"Okay, so that's bad and all, but Clarisse is right." Robbie spoke from behind Chiron.

Percy saw that Chiron was shaken and tried to take charge of the situation. "Connor, Travis, how are we on weapons and supplies?"

Travis reported first. "We got a good amount of medical supplies. Alistair managed to get some nectar and ambrosia so we are set on that."

Connor followed up. "We also got a bunch of the steel weapons, plus we took something big, that'll surprise any enemy."

"Yeah," Travis and Connor began to snicker. "No one is gonna see this coming."

"Perhaps I can help with defending your camp. Please follow me." Elizabeth rose and strolled outside. Chiron stood and resumed his centaur form. He and the campers followed the mortal woman.

Clarion Ladies Academy had been a very proper finishing school, with little outside the norm, except when it came to Rachel Dare. She had started several art programs, made a large sculpture of several monsters storming the Empire State Building, and was a generally odd young lady. So very few of her classmates were surprised when she dashed from the classroom. They were slightly more surprised however, to see her outside talking to a young man on a horse.

"Hey Red. Looking good." Alistair said from atop his Pegasus.

"Knock it off." Rachel said zipping up a sweatshirt over her school-girl uniform. Alistair had met Rachel during the end of the Titan invasion right after she became the Oracle.

"So, are you sure you wanna go to the camp? Nothing good going on there right now." Alistair held out his hand.

Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. "When Pollux called I got a bad feeling, we need to get to Percy."

"I hear you. Let's head home Guido." The Pegasus whinnied in response, and galloped several steps before launching into the air.

The group walked straight through the camp entrance and along the dirt road. The three camp vans sat parked under a nearby tree, with a large moving truck parked next to them. Elizabeth walk walked up to the truck. "My father was always protective of us, and was always afraid that Rapture wouldn't stay under the sea, so he prepared himself." She swung open the trailer door and revealed several large chests. She climbed in and opened up pulled out a simple handgun. "Pistols, machine guns, some rifles, crossbows, shotguns, and a chemical thrower, think a super soaker that sprays liquid nitrogen. We stocked a number of weapons. Most of them are pretty old, but all of them work. We have enough ammo to last several invasions."

"Wow!" Clarisse hopped up into the truck and began examining the firearms.

Percy spoke with some reserve. "I'm not sure how I feel about using guns. It's not very demigod-ish."

Thalia spoke calmly and with a logic that Percy didn't think she had. "We have to use whatever we can to fight back. I don't like it because it's not very sporting, but if these give us the advantage in the fight, it is for the best."

Clarisse seemed almost giddy at the sight of so many weapons. "Me and mine will go through these." She picked up and began examining a shotgun.

"Alright," Annabeth took charge. "Pollux, Connor, Travis, distribute the weapons to the Ares and Nemesis cabins. Clarisse do you think you could teach your siblings to use these?"

Clarisse cocked the shotgun. "Not a problem, Brainiac."

The preparations passed quickly. Percy walked along the shore and looked at several different patrols. Clarisse and Ares cabin were dead center with their various new armaments. Robbie led some assorted campers down shore, while Thalia and her hunters were up shore. And between Clarisse's group and Thalia's group sat the Stoll brothers, on top of a Sherman Tank. The camp had managed to acquire the tank following the titan war, and the Hephaestus campers had managed to improve it. A whiney of Pegasus came from overhead as Guido landed near Percy with two passengers.

"Percy!" Rachel dismounted and pulled the son of Poseidon into a hug. "It's been a while."

"Hey Rachel, yeah it has, why did come here?" Percy said prying the red head off him, fearing Annabeth's reaction.

"Dunno I just had a weird feeling that I should…oh…here we go." Rachel started talking slower. Her eyes seemed to glaze over before bursting with an emerald light. A green poured from Rachel's agape mouth. The mist slid through the air like a snake made of mist. It wrapped around Percy and spoke with a hushed voice.

_Six half-bloods travel beneath the sea_

_To eliminate Ryan's legacy_

_The demon shadow hides the path_

___Death by the iron golem's wrath_

_The power of Rapture will fuel the three_

_To seal away darkness and mystery_

Rachel collapsed and was caught by Alistair as the fog serpent retracted inside the young oracle.

"Great, a quest…first things first though, we need to survive the night."


	4. The Other Shoe

The camp was prepared for war. Troops lined the beach, armed with the firearms brought by Elizabeth Ryan. The Stoll Brothers sat atop their tank, looking at the horizon. Percy was wading in water, able the sense all activity below the sea. He was taken aback when he felt numerous objects rocketing through the waves.

"Here they come!" Percy shouted to alert his fellow campers.

One by one the five new bathyspheres rocketed upwards and breached the surface. Percy slammed against them with powerful waves, trying to destroy them from afar, but they withstood the watery assault. The first opened while still offshore and a man arose. He glanced at Percy and laughed. In a puff of red smoke he vanished from view just as a large blast destroyed the pod. The Stoll brother's cheers were muffled by the sounds of the tank's cannon.

Percy was about to resume his aquatic bombardment when a plume of smoke appeared in front of him and the Splicer that had disappeared, was right before him, swinging at Percy with a blade. He used his Curse and dodged the attacks, parrying with Riptide. A large pop filled the air and the splicer went down. Next to Percy was Clarisse, holding a smoking gun.

"One down" She said, eyeing her new pistol.

A large thud echoed when the pods hit the beach. Splicers crawled and leapt out. Giant hulking splicers began ramming through the barricades, the bullets hitting them barely slowed them. The teleporting splicers leapt back and forth, attacking randomly. A small platoon of skeletal Civil War era soldiers fought with Nico. The hunters rained death from above, taking out numerous splicers with their arrows. The war was at its peak.

A number of campers from Aphrodite riding atop pegasi few above and dropped jars of Greek Fire into the pods. The green flames engulfed the pods and drove the last of the splicers into the fray.

Mrs. O'Leary bounded across the battlefield. Percy was dodging the attacks of a massive brute when the lovable hell hound leapt into the air and slammed into the splicer. Percy moved out to continue the fight.

A scream filled the air after a terrible whiney. Percy saw Porkpie, a faithful pegasus plummeting downwards, and Drew from the Aphrodite cabin falling. From nowhere swept a large shadow. Robbie reached out and grabbed Drew's hand. He pulled her on top of the dragon, Peleus. The dragon swept along the shore and sprayed a wall of flames on either side of the Splicers, herding them closer together. Most of the campers realized what this meant. They just waited for Annabeth's signal.

The screech of a bullhorn roared over the volume of the battle. "ALL UNITS…STEEL AND FIRE!" A call blared across the field in Annabeth's voice from the loudspeakers; this was something they all had prepared for. All the campers in the fray launched a power attack and ran back to a safe distance. Clarisse swept her spear sending out a wave of lightning, stunning many splicers, even more were forced towards the center by Peleus and Mrs. O'Leary. Percy pulled in a large wave to slow the splicers advance. Water wrapped around their ankles and held them tight. By now the majority of the splicers were on the shore, between the sea and the barricade. The teleporting splicers were being grappled by the animated skeletons. Then the Steel and Fire began. Percy quickly slid backwards, submerging his body deep into the water and moving away from the shore. The Ares cabin hit the barricades and began firing with vigor. A number of splicers fell. As soon as the first wave of gunfire stopped. Karen and the Nemesis campers popped up from a trap door and sprayed the modified chemical thrower. They doused the field in fluid, before quickly returning to the hatch. Karen smiled from the sidelines as she threw a lit match on to the liquid and it ignited. Flames sprayed out igniting the splicers. The entire battlefield become a single blazing inferno. One by one, the splicers fell, until none were left.

As the sun rose, the fighting had all but finished. One splicer, half dead, limped along the beach. A single arrow to his head finished the job. A less devastating night than the first, but still hard. Twelve injured campers, one camper dead. A young boy named Tyler, a son of Eurus. Percy carried his body to the amphitheater. '_We need to move_', he thought.

A small group met up near the amphitheater.

"Everyone, tell me what's going on. Now." Percy was losing his calm. Annabeth stared at him with a worried look on her face.

Lira stepped up first. Blood stained both her hands and her jeans. Her red hair was no longer in it's usual flowing state, it was tied back, out of her face. Her eyes looked tired. "Almost everyone of our injured campers is back up. No more in critical, we're working on the twelve injured last night, nothing too bad." Her hands were shaking.

Karen walked up. "We have the shifts laid out, I handed them out to the other campers. Hunters still patrolling. We're also increasing the barricade."

"We've set up several new traps along the shore" Clarisse spoke briefly as she examined a rifle she picked up the previous night. "Most campers are in their cabins resting up."

Lou Ellen levitated an apple as she reported in. "Hecate cabin has broken the magic on the pods, we can modify the barrier around camp but it's going to take a few days to implement the spell. A few more invasions between now and then."

Robbie, now sporting a fairly large scar on his torso, reported next. "I'm fine in case you were wondering. Lira patched me up good as new. You're an awesome healer Lira." He said in his usual happy-go-lucky tone. Lira's hands slowed as she calmed down. "Anyway I had someone move the bodies, and I have a crew scavenging the pieces of the spheres. I figure if they're durable and magical, why not add the pieces to our barricades?"

The reports continued from the various campers as Elizabeth and Chiron approached.

"On the downside we're out of ammo for the tank, thanks to the trigger happy twins here." Pollux held a rifle by his side as he signaled towards the Stoll Brothers.

"Oh come on Pollux, we weren't that bad." Travis said.

"Mind saying that again?" Pollux turned to Travis. "I can't hear out of one ear due the nonstop cannon fire!"

Conner joined the conversation to defend their actions. "Perhaps we went a bit overboard but we destroyed all the pods."

Pollux rebutted. "Yeah after most of the splicers had already left them!"

"Stay on topic." Annabeth interrupted. "We can't be fighting amongst ourselves right now. Chiron, Mrs. Ryan, is there anything you care to add?"

Chiron cleared his throat. "We believe we have an update. Elizabeth and were sorting through a large number files that belonged to her father. We know believe we know what is going on." All eyes were on Elizabeth.

She cleared her throat as she stepped up. "I have looked at the symbols on the pods and have matched them to the emergency bathyspheres in my grandfather's notes. You see there was a store house near his office of the pods for mass evacuations. They might have been locked onto Camp Half Blood as a safety protocol. After all many of Rapture's residents were first and second generation demigods. That's where the splicers must be getting in, but there is a bit of a problem."

"Oh great, let's see how this can get worse." Karen spoke under her breath. Percy bit his lip waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"There were approximately one hundred emergency bathyspheres in the storehouse meaning this invasion could continue for quite a while."

Annabeth was the first up. "One hundred of these things! You can't be serious!"

Clarisse joined in next. "We've been able to hold it together barely with three of those things a night, but if they keep whittling away at us we're screwed."

Pollux spoke up. "Is there any thing we can do? You know to keep them away from the camp?"

Thalia chimed in. "Yeah but then what if they land somewhere else? Mortals would stand even less of a chance than us."

The worried conversation volleyed back and forth over the next step. Percy was worried, he needed another option. "Mrs. Ryan, I'm wondering something."

Percy's first addition to the conversation quieted down his comrades and drew their attention. "In all the notes did you find a layout or some maps of Rapture and the storehouse?"

Elizabeth believed she knew where the young man was going. "Yes, my father spent years restoring and updating the maps so people could navigate the partially crumbled Rapture if need be."

"Well, 'Need be' right now. We're running low on ammo after a single night. People have been dropping left and right and we have no idea if modifying our shields would protect us from the pods. Even if it did the splicers could end up elsewhere. They could hurt a lot of people. We need to put a stop to this at the source."

Silence sat over the group, no one wanted to follow up the terrible news they knew would follow. Alistair responded. "Well Rachel already gave us the prophecy so we all knew this was coming."

"Six, right? That's how many of us are going?" Lou asked.

"Any volunteers?" Chimed Travis.

"ME!" Robbie shot his hand up. "City under the sea? That sounds a tourist destination if I ever heard one."

"I'm in too." Clarisse held her spear Maimer on her right and a rifle on her left. "Chance to main these bastards, I'm not passing it up."

Annabeth whispered to Percy, "We need to do something Percy." He looked up to her gray eyes. She smiled and gave a slight nod, as she understood what he wanted. She slipped her hand onto his, giving her support.

There was a volley of volunteering and excuses before Percy stepped up. "Not just yet, there's one thing first. Jake," Percy turned to the head of the Hephaestus cabin. "Is the submarine ready?"

The tinkerer didn't really like being put on the spot. "Um, I believe so. Nyssa should have finished it an hour or two ago. I saw her over by the pods. She wouldn't start a new project until the sub was finished."

"Good. I'm going, so is Annabeth. Jake we need you to come to maintain the sub." Jake looked slightly shocked that he was drafted. "Nico, Thalia, would you two be willing to come?" Without hesitation his cousins smiled.

"Of course, can't leave this all to you." Thalia joked.

"No problem Percy." Nico responded.

"Okay that leaves one spot. Robbie, Clarisse...I want one of you to stay here to supervise the campers."

"Shot not!" Robbie shouted.

"Oh cram it Dalton! I'm way more useful than you." Clarisse rebutted.

The two went back and forth bickering their usefulness. Chiron had been watching the entire time. His heart was heavy with sadness from the recent losses, but a sense of pride and satisfaction built in his chest at the leadership of Percy and at the caring nature of his campers. "My children, calm yourselves." Chiron interjected himself in the argument. "Mister Dalton I would appreciate it you would stay at camp to supervise the resistance. You will have the support of myself, Karen, and the Hunters. Clarisse you may go on the quest."

Robbie looked upset. "But strategizing and drawing up plans is so boring. I'd rather just hit stuff." He glanced over at Clarisse who stuck her tongue out in his direction.

"My decision is final." Chiron trotted over to Percy. "Percy, I wish you luck. I know you will succeed. So be safe and stay strong."

"Of course Chiron, hold down the fort 'til we get back. Okay everyone we're leaving in one hour. Jake, get to your cabin and have them prepare the submarine for departure. Chiron, Mrs. Ryan, would you join me and Annabeth in the Big House, we need to go over Rapture's location, and the maps that you have. Everyone else get packed and get supplies. Remember they'll probably need the supplies more here so don't over pack. Bring only what you think we'll need." On Percy's word the group scattered. The six campers going on the quest stayed behind for a seconds. They looked each other in the eyes and silently understood they could not fail.


	5. Where The Great Would Not Be Constrained

So...yeah I'm back

All this stuff belongs the 2K and Rick

* * *

The group looked over the transportation. The submarine had been made around the 1940's and forgotten in one of the old Hephaestus cabin storehouses in the woods. Nyssa had done a good job with the time had. Percy looked over and saw her explaining the schematics to Jake and Annabeth. Nico and Thalia were loading in the gear. Clarisse was sharpening her electric spear. She figured her brothers and sisters would need all the weapons and ammo they could get to defend the camp.

"Percy I wish you all the best." Chiron stood next to the sea god's son, his hoof digging a hole in the sand. The two of them had spent the past few hours with Annabeth and Ms. Ryan discussing the layout of Rapture and all the things they should expect to find inside. There were some thinks she talked about that unnerved even Percy. They had said their goodbyes, but Chiron still worried.

Percy took a deep breath before turning to his mentor. "Keep our home safe, we'll do the rest." Percy walked off as the rest of the campers enter the submarine. Percy pulled in the tide bit by bit until the submersible was barely resting on its supports. With a pull Percy brought the submarine into ocean. He waded into the water, but turned to look at his home and friends. He swam to the submarine and climbed in the entrance.

"All right, let's get this done." Percy controlled the water while Annabeth and Jake operated the vehicle. They were rocketing through the ocean.

* * *

After several hours of barreling through the ocean at near silence Annabeth spoke up. "Alright these are the coordinates Mrs. Ryan gave us."

"63° 2' North, 29° 55' West" Percy confirmed with his nautical gifts. "Jake we need to go deeper take us down."

The craft dropped slowly, sinking further into the darkness. That was until light hit the small windows of the craft. The campers took turns pressing there faces against the glass to see the underwater city.

"It's amazing." Thalia started.

"It's like an underwater Manhattan." Nico chimed in.

"Look at the structures of those buildings." Annabeth examined with a keen eye. "It's classic early 1900's architecture mixed with some ancient Greek styling." She started to ramble on the way she did about how the buildings actually seemed far more architecturally developed then other buildings built around the same time.

They passed by what would normally be called sky scrapers. Some lit with neon signs, most broken and faded after the long years of negligence. Percy examined the area for an opening before pointing Jake towards what appeared to be a welcoming center.

* * *

The submarine popped up through a hole in the floor of a massive hall. There were several other holes lined along the walls, most likely meant for incoming bathyspheres. A great glass window was before them revealing a close up of several buildings. Percy examined the floor and saw faded signs. '_Rapture is Dead_'

The moved left up a staircase only lit by a flickering glow. Annabeth pointed to a set of faded letters on the wall.

"It's blood" claimed Nico. I can see it somehow. "You should not have come."

"Well that's a bit disconcerting." Jake was having reservations.

We hopped a fallen column and pushed onwards. They crawled through a partially blocke entrance and up another flight of steps. At the top of the stairs were the twisted bones of one of raptures residents. Percy picked up the rusted lead pipe in his hands and handed it to Jake, giving a better sense of defense.

The walls were carved from beautiful stone and opened into a massive welcoming room. This room opened up again with a large series of windows. WELCOME TO RAPTURE. OPPORTUNITY AWAITS. The words sat proudly on the door in the center of the windows.

A TV above a nearby display flickered on as soon as the group passed by.

_I am Andrew Ryan, and I am here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?_

'No,' says the man in Washington, 'it belongs to the poor.'  
'No,' says the man in the Vatican, 'it belongs to God.'  
'No,' says the man in Moscow, 'it belongs to everyone.'

I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose...

Rapture.

A city where the artist would not fear the censor,  
where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality,  
where the great would not be constrained by the small.

And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city, as well.

"Well that seemed a bit overdone." Spoke Thalia.

"He was a kid of Athena," Clarisse chimed in. She got an aggravated look from Percy and Annabeth. "I mean come on, look around. Look at these signs. 'THE GREAT CHAIN OF INDUSTRY TIES AND UNTIES US ALL' or 'NO GODS OR KINGS. ONLY MAN' What kind of demigod would something like that."

Percy wanted to protest he could Annabeth did as well, but being here, seeing all this destruction. It was hard to put himself in Ryan's shoes. The large door in the window leading further into Rapture was sealed.

Jake spent several seconds analyzing the steel door. "Annabeth, I could use a hand." The two started poking at the electrical panel near the door a mumbling back and forth.

"We should be able to open it up Percy, just give us a few minutes." The other four members of the party split up to search the area. Nico was poking around in the rubble while Clarisse sat on a dust coated chair, put up her and begin snacking on an energy bar. Percy and Thalia climbed the stairs behind them, passed a slue of promotional posters for plasmids. In front of them was what looked like a vending machine. It took a few seconds for Percy to make out the now faded letters (and a few seconds more to correctly read them due to his dyslexia) to read the title Gatherer's Garden. Inside sat four glowing red bottles attached to syringes.

Thalia reached her hand through the broken vending machine glass and pulled one of the vials out. "These must be the plasmids that Elizabeth was telling us about." She turned one over examining it, and comparing it to the others in the machine. "Seems they come in a variety of flavors."

Percy looked at Thalia and believed he knew what she was thinking. They could use the Plasmids to give them additional powers, to better fight the splicers. "Put them back Thalia, there's too much risk in that stuff. Mrs. Ryan said it messes with our minds and bodies."

Thalia peered down at the scarlet bottles in her before she responded. "Okay Percy. You're right." She placed the bottle back in the machine. A large clang filled the air before Jake called out for Percy.

"Percy get down here now!" Percy responded and leapt over the banister seeing Jake and Annabeth had pried open the door which was now bursting with sea water. "Looks like the tunnel is flooded."

"Ya think so Jake?" Percy asked not expecting an answer. He held up his arms and felt the pull of the ocean in his stomach. The water begin to split to either side of the trio. "Nico, Clarisse, Thalia, we have to move now." Clarisse and Nico were soon in the dry spot next to Percy as water filled the rest of the room. A clatter came from above as Thalia rushed down the stairs to join the party. The water begin to rise up around the following Percy's hand, forming a bubble dome around the group.

They moved through the now flooded tunnels and saw the source of the incoming water. A small passenger plane (or at least a part of one) had smashed through the glass of the tunnel. The group maneuvered their way through the wreckage when they came across a fork.

"There's something out there." Nico pointed down through the glass tunnel to water appeared to be a diver, only much larger. His helmet lit with a yellow hue.

"Is that a person? Maybe a splicer?" Thalia ran several scenarios in her mind.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other nervously. Annabeth spoke while Percy held back the water. "Not quite. Remember the Little sisters that Mrs. Ryan told us about? The kidnapped girls who were used to harvest the ADAM energy. Well according to her each girl had a protector. And others were placed around the city to guard it. They're called Big Daddys. The used to be human, but now...well just violent machines who have no purpose."

No one spoke a word. The bone-chilling cold air of the deep sea seemed to drop a few degrees more at the mention of the creatures. "Let's keep moving," Thalia said, No one argued.

* * *

Annabeth went through the maps they had reviewed in her head. "Alright, if we continue straight we will reach the elevator bay, if we head left we will get to Aracadia. I think that would be our best bet."

The group didn't second guess Annabeth and head down the left hall. The tunnel had an incline as they continued. After several minutes of strolling they came upon a similar steel door.

"Okay gimme a few minutes and I should be able to crack this." Jake spoke prepping his tools.

A spear tip came flying past Jake's head and embedded itself in the crack of the door. "No time for that." Clarisse poured her energy into her spear and worked it like a lever, forcefully prying the door open. The metal crackled with small sparks from the electric spear as the bubble passed through. "Much easier."

Jake sealed the door behind them as Percy lowered the bubble. That lasts of the water that had gotten in had spilled across the marble floors and begin to soak into the carpets. Percy waved his hands and pulled the moisture of his companions to try their clothes.

"What was that?" Jake looked up at the ceiling in a panic.

"What was what?" Thalia, Nico and Annabeth glanced upwards.

"I heard something, like a skittering." Percy had finished drying Clarisse and joined the others in examining the ceiling. As with a large portion of Rapture the lights in the room had failed over the years so the only was what came through the windows and dim glow of the bronze weapons the campers held.

"Are you sure you're not being-" A loud thud emanated as a figure slammed into Thalia's side. Nico and Jake grabbed her as the three remaining campers took up arms. The figure stood before the window to get a slight glimpse before disappearing again. It was a splicer, who seemed to be holding two massive metallic hooks. They heard the hooks digging into the stone ceiling above. Nico had rejoined the armed campers as Jake defended the downed hunter.

The figure swooped down again knocking Annabeth off balance. The seemed to sweep near Percy's face, but his curse allowed him to react fast enough. The splicer stayed on the floor for several seconds before leaping into the shadows again. Percy had enough. He concentrated on large puddles of water they were standing in commanding them to rise, when Annabeth grabbed his shoulder.

"No Percy. I know what we need to do." She turned to Clarisse. "Remember when we were coming up with defense plans we thought of one that was a little too risky? I think it might be time to give it a try." Clarisse seemed to mull it over in her mind before giving her trademark arrogant smile.

"Alright you little wimps back up, let a real warrior handle this." Nico and Annabeth begin to back off, but Percy stood steadfast until being dragged back by his girlfriend. The daughter of Ares now stood alone in the center of the dark room, being lit in short bursts by her crackling Maimer III. Percy noticed her bracing herself. The clicking disappeared as the splicer lunged at Clarrise, she took the brunt of the attack before knocking it back. The now stood on the wet ground as Clarisse smirked. "Gotcha." She leapt upwards as she brought the tip of her spear down. It clanged against the floor just before releasing a bright flash of light, the water surrounding her and the splicer lit up with electricity. The splicer convulsed before dropping to the ground. The warrior stood above her foe and removed a steel hunting knife from a strap on her boot. She finished the splice quickly before walking over to Annabeth. "So Plan Thunderstruck works like a charm. Not bad Brainiac." Annabeth seemed to smile at the compliment.

The group took a minute to catch their breathes before pushing opened the slightly rotted wooden doors.

* * *

"Unbelievable." The group stood in amazement. "It's an entire forest at the bottom of the ocean." Annabeth moved up to the first of the trees in Arcadia. "They're so beautiful." The rest of the group joined in and looked at the now overgrown gardens at the entrance to Arcadia. The moved deep into the room and the vegetation continued to get thicker.

Nico slashed a shrub from the path. "Annabeth, Percy, you two know the map, I can barely find my way through all these plants. Which way should we be headed?"

Annabeth responded, "I'm not positive. All the landmarks and places in the notes we read have become much harder to locate with all this overgrowth. I think we should head back to the entrance and then move along the walls. We should be able to recognize the general shape of the room to find the area where the exit will be." It seemed like a sound plan, so the group retraced their steps. However, they found no entrance, no moldy wooden doors. They searched for several minutes, before giving up in confusion.

"This doesn't make any sense, I followed our tracks perfectly," Thalia spoke with the pride of a Hunter of Artemis. The entrance should be right here.

"Maybe we just got turned around." Jake tried to sound optimistic but the worry in his voice was palpable.

"I don't think so." All eyes turned to Annabeth. "Something is definitely wrong here. This is the exact tree I came up to right in front of the entrance when we got here, I recognize the patterns in the bark. Look behind us though is a deep section of bushes and trees, no doors. I don't think we're alone. I think something is trying to trap us in here."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN

So there is a nice chapter for you fine folks. I tried to bring as much of Rapture as I could to the story. Devil's in the details, etc. I even brought back the classic zap the water to stun splicers trick that I loved to abuse in the game. Anyway, I'll keep writing, you keep reading.


End file.
